


Becoming a Hero

by KarryBeta, KarryMaster



Series: WellsAllen [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Karry, M/M, Millma Verse, original idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21571483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarryBeta/pseuds/KarryBeta, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarryMaster/pseuds/KarryMaster
Summary: With the Teen Titans now going strong, three new members want to join.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Sara Lance, Barry Allen/Kara Danvers, Krypto/Original Dog Character(s), Laurel Lance/Oliver Queen, Mon-El (Supergirl TV 2015) & Original Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Ray Palmer/Caitlin Snow
Series: WellsAllen [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549051
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Becoming a Hero

Romana Gand, little sister of Mon-El, raised by her other brother Mor-An and his husband Winn Gand, formerly Winn Schott Jnr, was taking her time as she walked through the Meta Animal Wildlife Reservation, just outside of National City.

When the world had been enhanced by the Dominators, it wasn't just humans that took on powers – animals did too, and it had been Barry and Kara Allen who had stepped in to find a place of safety for some of those animals, buying land and building a large habitat for various creatures. There were dogs that could change fur color or run at insane speeds; cheetahs that could now jump long distances; bears that could shrink in size; even Penguins that could properly fly – and those were only some of the many. It had been debated whether to encase the whole place to prevent some of the more energetic animals from escaping, but special netting and strong, tall fences had been devised in the end.

Romana, with long dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, skinny jeans, white shirt and her signature pink jacket, was standing outside the tiger reserve, where at least twenty of the cats roamed free; some an unusual assortment of colors, others of unnatural sizes or with advanced abilities, but she wasn't paying attention to these. She was waiting.

She didn't need to wait long when two other girls, both with dark hair, around the same height as her and with somewhat serious expressions caught her attention. She waved to them as one nodded and the other smiled, heading toward her.

"Get here okay?" Romana asked.

"Obviously," one of the girls, with her hair tied back, responded, a little sarcastically.

"You know it's been ages since my parents brought me here," the other girl pointed out. "Last time Nico wanted to turn into every animal we saw – I think that discouraged mom from wanting to come back," she added with a frown.

"Well, we're not here to look at the animals, Dani," her companion stated, very serious.

"Yeah, we need to find their HQ and demand to be on the team," Romana added.

"Why here though? I mean Nico's my brother – Robbie's your brother, Di – why can't we just… ask them?" Dani asked as Di nevertheless moved off, her mind obviously set.

"Because individually they can fob us off with an excuse," Romana told her friend, "but when they're all together in their base here, it'll be much harder."

"Look, I want to be in the Titans," Dani lowered her voice at this, "but I still have doubts."

"Well, put them aside, Dani because this leads to the staff area," Di stated, by a door next to the bird reservation – all enclosed, of course. Dani sighed as Romana looked about – no one was paying them the slighted bit of attention though. She then pushed against the door as her advanced strength broke the lock, allowing them access.

Di moved in first as Dani stood, almost reluctantly, by the entrance. Romana sighed.

"Come on, it won't do us any harm in asking. Besides, this isn't exactly breaking and entering – Kara and Barry own the place, and Aunt Jesse runs things here; hell, even Vina heads up things here now," Romana assured. After a moment, Dani sighed and followed through the doorway.

-WellsAllen-

Skylar and Jordan Allen, the offspring of Kara and Barry, stood in front of several other young adults of around their age in what was obviously an unused storage facility in the Meta Animal Reservation. Skye had her meta/Kryptonian dog with her, Perdy, who was sitting loyally by her side.

Skye was giving the team an update.

"I know the Teen Titans have been on a knife's edge recently – but Power Girl and the Flash agreed we did good the other day," Skye was smiling. "We got their approval."

"Oh, awesome," Nico Palmer grinned.

"It was inevitable," Elle Darkh smirked.

"That probably doesn't mean we'll get into the Justice Society though," Robin Queen pointed out.

"Erm, no…" Skye looked to her brother at this, "but we can go on with less JSA interference… I think."

"Where's Edie?" Frankie West, Jesse and Wally's eldest, asked.

"New Krypton," Jordan pointed out. "Seeing grandma Alura."

"Ooh, how is she?" Nico asked. Nearly 20 years ago the Justice Society had been alerted to a distress call just beyond the moon and, when answering it, discovered the floating city of Argo – the last remnant of Krypton, complete with Alura Zor-El. They had since established a permanent home on the dwarf planet, Ceres in the Asteroid Belt and since then, New Krypton as it was renamed, had helped Earth with planning and undertaking a human colony, first on Earth's own moon, then to the next planet over – Mars.

"She's better now," Jordan nodded. Alura was also the leader of the New Krypton High Council and had been under stress recently.

"And yourself?" Nico seemed to forget they were in a Teen Titans meeting.

"What do you mean?" Jordan asked.

"You broke up with, what was her name? Kitty?" Nico pointed.

"He's moved on and with Jonas Hunter now," Skye snapped, drawing attention back to her as Jordan turned red.

"Jonas?" Elle spoke up though. "He convinced Uncle John to get me out of the asylum and to Sara and Alex."

"And he's a time traveller who lives on a spaceship visiting various points of time for fun," Frankie added. "How did you and he…?"

"I first met him when he checked out Edie and my show back in school, but he vanished and I didn't see him again until the stage door for Wicked and things just… heated up," Jordan stated, trying to keep cool and not go redder in embarrassment.

"Hey, excuse me, but this is a team meeting – not a social gathering," Skye pointed out, rolling her eyes. After all, the Teen Titans was her idea and she didn't want it to descend into yet another family get-together.

"Yeah but we're not exactly the Justice Society with VIS, the Secret Sanctuary and unlimited members," Robbie pointed out.

"Or money," Elle added. Skye groaned at this.

"Look, guys, the thing is, we're good. We can go ahead – hopefully indefinitely. And we have a VIS," she pulled out her phone at this, "we all do."

"Yeah, but that's the generic, market, A.I.," Frankie pointed out. "Not advanced like in STAR Labs or their Secret Sanctuary."

"Where's Vina?" this was Jordan now as he looked at the lone child of Jesse and Wally, wondering where his younger sister was.

"Helping mom," Frankie pointed out. "The Reservation doesn't run itself you know."

"But it is pretty," a new voice spoke up, everyone turning to the doorway to see three women. Perdy gave a short bark but remained in position; Skye patting her dog's head at the loyalty.

"Dani?" Nico called out, surprised at seeing his sister.

"And Romana and Dinah," Skye sighed at seeing the Daxamite and Robbie's sister.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Robbie asked his sister and the others.

"We want in," Dinah folded her arms. "Dani and I are metas, and Romana is Daxamite. We're part of this family – we should be part of the team."

"Just cos you got mom's canary cry doesn't mean you can fight!" Robbie pointed out to his sister.

"Dad taught us both to protect ourselves," Di folded her arms in defence. "Besides, my cry makes me more formidable than a mere archer."

"I'm more than…" Robbie began.

"Guys," Jordan was the one to speak up at that. "Please – no arguing. I don't see why you three can't be in the Titans…?"

"I do," Skye raised her hands.

"Oh?" Romana raised an eyebrow at Skye now.

"We're all kids of superheroes, I get it, but that doesn't mean we _should_ all be superheroes," Skye pointed out, her voice level now.

"I'm in the Titans and I don't want to be a superhero…" Jordan added at that, getting everyone to look at him. "What? It's true. I only agreed so to get WellsAllen off the ground. I don't see why Romana, or Di or even Dani can't be my replacement."

"I thought you liked being in this group?" Skye asked her brother now, sounding both surprised and saddened by her brother's revelation.

"I do, but it's not the group I want to be in all the time. You know my heart is in theatre and music rather than hero work. There are tons of heroes here now with the JSA, affiliates and now the Teen Titans… I'm just a tiny cog in a very big mechanical machine." Jordan pointed out.

"Oh," Skye didn't know what to say to this.

"So?" Dinah spoke up now, looking to Skye. "I take it that's a yes?"

"You… you don't even have superhero names," Skye pointed out.

"That's no problem, CatCo or the Daily Planet could give them names," Elle spoke up. "Cat dubbed me Dark Witch after all. And didn't she name you and Vina?" Elle turned to Frankie at this.

"No, the Daily Planet got us our names – Velocity and XS," Frankie supplied to a nod from Elle.

"I always kind of liked the name Harmony," Dani spoke up.

"Harmony?" Skye spoke. "That's just a normal name… it's not very superhero-y."

"I can convert sound into energy beams just a powerful as your mom's laser vision," Dani pointed out to Skye.

"Oooh, why not Blaze?" Nico was the on to point this out to his sister now, obviously not fazed by her wanting to join the team. "Cos your energy shows create quite the blaze."

"I like it," Dani smiled at her brother.

"Urgh," Skye sighed. "Okay, fine. But you're going to need costumes – and training. We all trained before starting the Teen Titans."

"Yeah, STAR Labs is generally free these days for training," Robin pointed out.

"Cool. Who made your costumes though?" Romana asked. "Because I can't see Cisco…"

"Vina and Edie possess that talent," Frankie pointed out. "Materials are easy too, when you know where to look."

"Well you can't be officially part of the team until you get costumes," Skye pointed out. "So, until then…"

"I don't need one," Di spoke up. "Mom's giving me hers."

"Wait, you asked mom?" Robbie blinked at this.

"Mom and dad both know you're Black Arrow, and they asked why I wasn't on the team, so mom took out her old costume. It needs a few adjustments but it's perfect for the latest Canary," Di smirked.

"Wow," Robbie looked in awe now.

"You don't need to be so secretive at home you know – just because mom and dad own the family business doesn't mean they're cold people, crack a smile once in a while," Di practically laughed now.

"You two both inherited Uncle Oliver's gritty attitude," Nico added. "And it's only funny up to a point."

"Shut up," Robbie muttered, at which point he received a light blow from Skye.

"Manners," Skye stated as Perdy growled. "Okay you three, welcome to Teen Titans."

"I do have a question," Romana raised her hand now. "Why Teen? Di's now the youngest and she's 20 – and aren't you in your thirties?" Romana added to Elle at that, who raised her own eyebrow.

"Cat Grant," the original members of the Titans spoke as one, explaining everything with the one name – Dani, Di and Romana laughed at that while Perdy now wagged her tail.

-WellsAllen-

It was a week later, and all the Teen Titans had gathered in STAR Labs' training room; the very same place Jordan and Eden used to try out for talent competitions at school. Kara and Barry were out as Power Girl and the Flash, respectively, and the Titans needed more space regardless, so STAR Labs was the better location. They only needed to be mindful of Cisco listening in.

Skye stood in her Thunder Girl outfit – similar in design to Power Girl's, with pants, boots, shirt and cape, albeit all in shades of red; the cape being much darker than the rest of the costume though. She didn't wear a mask however, instead tying her hair back. It was the superhero personality that distanced her from her normal persona.

Nevertheless, there was one key difference to her costume, and that was the Kryptonian symbol on the front – it was the House of El crest, albeit not as recognizable as Superman's or Power Girl's, as there was a diagonal silver streak splitting up the familiar golden 'S'.

Eden and Jordan were not in their outfits though, which were atypical of speedsters, including the lightning bolt on the front – their costumes came out the rings on their fingers, the nano technology behind it having been invented by their father, after all, and available publicly for similar items and even toys.

Vina and Frankie were in their costumes however – the former a black and white attire; the latter shades of grey, not to dissimilar to his father, Wally West; while Robin wore a black variation on the classic Green Arrow costume, and Nora wore shades of blacks and purples, not too fussy with her getup.

"Alright, so I was thinking names," Romana spoke, coming from a side room, "and with Mon being Valor, I was thinking something similar…" this was the first time she had worn her new costume that Eden had designed and made exclusively – the design was similar to Valor, with a red shirt and blue cape, but she wore a blue skirt with black leggings and blue boots. There was no symbol on the chest, and she had opted to wear a red mask over her eyes.

"Looking good," Nico called; he alone didn't wear a costume, as transforming into animals didn't require clothing – but did require a safe place to store his clothes to change back into after a fight.

"Well, Valor is a term for bravery," Elle spoke up.

"So… something like Valor but not quite…?" Skye mused. She had since mellowed to the idea of three new members to her Titans; especially after Jordan and Eden had spoken to her on the benefits on having more team members.

"Exactly. I was thinking something like… Prowess," Romana pointed out, looking down at her costume now while Jordan, Robbie and Skye's dog Perdy sat casually on a nearby bench.

"You could even honor your people," Eden mused, looking over the outfit to see if any tweaks needed to be added.

"What? Call myself Daxam or Daxamite?" Romana asked, not sounding convinced.

"It's just a thought," Eden stated, distracted as she took a step back, obviously happy on her work.

"I don't know… I mean I love being a Daxamite and being one of the last is heart wrenching at times – there's no Daxam colony world like there is for Krypton after all – but I don't know if I want to honor my people that way," Romana mused. "I suppose if Sofia wanted to join, then maybe she could use it."

"Why didn't Sofia want to join?" Nico asked, wondering about his cousin – the only child of Mon-El and Crystal Snow.

"Not her thing," Romana stated. "Besides, Crystal never got into the hero game despite her icy powers and Mon only goes out when needed. I think it just wasn't his thing. Not my dad's either." Despite being her brother, she had been raised by Mor-An so tended to call him dad from time to time.

"You're the oddball of the family," Eden joked at that.

"An oddball who can't even decide on her own superhero name," Romana sighed.

"I kind of liked Prowess," Di's voice interrupted, the group turning to look to the side-room – all three girls had gone there to change for the first time.

"Black Canary is back," Robbie called from the bench as Dinah entered their vision, her costume Laurel's last – a body suit of blacks and yellows, including the hint of cleavage that was tasteful but not overbearing or sexist.

"You think?" Dinah smirked, holding out a bo staff now. "Aunt Sara's been teaching me how to use this staff since mom told her about my joining the Titans. She seemed pleased."

"I thought Aunt Sara had a weird look on her face the other night," Robbie laughed.

"So, are you officially Black Canary or…?" Romana asked her friend; Alex and Sara still operated in Platinum Flats as the White and Grey Canaries, respectfully, but with Laurel long-since retired from the life, the Black Canary mantle hadn't been filled – not even Clara Danvers-Snart, Spencer's sister, Alex's daughter and Sara's step-daughter wanted in on the game, content with her teaching job and new fiancée.

"I was more thinking Yellow Canary," Di mused.

"Mom's legacy," Robbie stated, nodding; both siblings not wanting to step on their parents' legacies being the reason why Robbie was the Black Arrow, not Green and now Di wanted to be the Yellow Canary, not Black.

"That's cool," Skye nodded. "Where's Dani?"

"Feeling a little self-conscious…" Di supplied.

"I admit my design was a little… tight, but I thought she'd like it," Vina stated worryingly, glancing to the side-room now, obviously not being able to see Dani from here.

"Skimpy, more like," Di smirked.

"It shows nothing more than your costume," Vina pointed out.

"Dani's not as body-confident as Dinah," Eden voiced. "One of us should…?"

"I've got it," Nico stated, heading toward the side room now before any of the others could protest.

"I've got to see this now," Elle muttered, a small smirk on her face as she waited.

The side room was just a storage room for extra training and gym equipment but was a good size and, once inside, Nico found his little sister staring at herself in a mirror. Nico couldn't help but laugh at seeing her outfit.

"I look ridiculous," Dani pointed out; her costume was a silver/white one-piece going up to her neck. "You can see everything!"

"I think you look like Seven of Nine," Nico pointed out, causing his sister to smirk a little.

"I'm not on the Titans for sex appeal though. That's more Di's job," Dani sighed.

"It's more than your costume though, Dee," Nico stated, using his personal nickname for her. "It's your powers, your personality. It's what you bring to the team, not what you look like."

"You can speak! You can hide as an animal," Dani protested, turning to her brother.

"Naked," Nico pointed out. "I'm naked when an animal. I show a lot more than you ever would depending on what I transform into."

"Oh yeah," Dani couldn't help but chuckle at this.

"Regardless, if you really don't like it, you can ask Vina to make you something new." Nico voiced. "Just try that out for now, see how it works. When you're fighting, you won't even think of what you're wearing anyway."

"Yeah… about that… I don't know how to fight," Dani muttered.

"Why do you think we're in the STAR Labs training area, Dee?" Nico folded his arms and smirked at this. "Besides, you said yourself that your skills rival that of Power Girl's."

"Don't ever tell Kara I said that!" Dani stated quickly, worried about her aunt's reaction.

"I think she'll live with the comparison. Now come on, we've gotta debut Blaze, after all," Nico held out his hand, which Dani took – albeit slightly reluctantly as Nico led her back out to the training area.

Dinah and Elle instantly wolf-whistled their friend, while both Robbie and Frankie sat up on the bench, eyes wide. Even Perdy jumped up, wondering what was happening.

"Dani…" Jordan was the one to speak; he'd never seen his friend like this.

"I…" Dani started.

"She's not Dani," Skye stated. "This is Blaze. You look awesome my friend!" Obviously realizing that the girl she thought as another sister had been feeling uncomfortable, not to mention listening in to Nico and Dani's conversation with super hearing, Skye wanted to help Dani feel better about herself.

"Thanks," Dani muttered.

"Makes me wish I was single," Robbie spoke up, but it was Jordan this time who hit him.

"Hey!" Robbie protested, Perdy growling at him again.

"Save that for your girlfriend," Jordan muttered before moving back to his sister. Perdy gave Robbie a bark now, knowing the man had upset her mistress's family somehow.

"Sorry," Robbie sighed, but shared a look with Frankie anyway.

"One last thing…" Vina stated, pulling from a bag a light blue mask, almost like a bird with its wings outstretched. She handed it to Dani.

"Oh, this is pretty," Dani cooed, admiring it for a moment before putting it on.

"Completes the look," Nico smiled now.

"Okay, Prowess, Yellow Canary, Blaze… let's see what you can do," Skye addressed their newcomers with a smile.

With that, Romana leapt into the air, using her own Daxamite super strength to break off a pipe from the ceiling, while Yellow Canary worked her bo staff on a boxing dummy; Blaze though closed her eyes, concentrating on the sounds around, before an explosion of lights surrounded her, heading in various directions but not into her team members; scorching a lot of the equipment though and causing Eden to run around quickly, putting out small fires with arm tornadoes.

"Woah," Elle and several members commented, the Allen siblings even applauding Blaze at that.

"Daxamite strength," Skye stated, as Romana tossed her the pipe she had taken from the ceiling. "Cisco might have something to say about damaging the place though…"

"Oh, there's something Dani and I have been working on," Dinah spoke up, Skye looking to the Yellow Canary now.

"Oh yeah," Blaze smirked now. "Well, I can manipulate vibrations into my energy beams, and the Canary cry is basically a vibration so… ready Di?"

"Of course," Dinah smirked. "You might want to get out of the way… and be prepared to use speed wind for potential fires."

"This has got to be good," Elle smirked.

Everyone was standing now though as they moved backward, out of harm's way - including Perdy too. Dinah took in a breath and began her shrieking cry to the distant wall, then Blaze held up her hands and, for a second the air in front of Yellow Canary sparkled before turning into a pure, bright energy beam – the heat felt by all as the wall Dinah had directed to cracked and burned.

They quickly stopped as Jordan and Eden ran forward, putting out the fire, deciding not to worry about the hole in the wall now. Perdy jumped up and barked excitedly now.

"I think we just found our secret weapon," Elle added.

"With training," Skye added, calming her dog. "That was epic, but you guys all need more training before going out on the field."

"And someone might need to speak to one's parents about fixing this damage," from the hole in the wall, Cisco Ramon stepped through, looking most displeased.

"Urm," Skye spoke, as Dinah held back a chuckle and Dani opened her mouth to apologise.

"At least the Teen Titans are doing it right though," Cisco smirked. "Just be careful."

"We'll try," Skye called as Cisco moved back through the hole, shaking his head. Perdy went to follow, but Skye stopped her dog.

"That was close," Robbie muttered.

"He's lovely really," Eden pointed out. "I think we got him on an off day."

"Every day's an off day for Cisco," Robbie muttered, to a playful punch on the arm from Dinah and a yap from Perdy.

"Come on," Skye smiled at her dog. "Let's get back to training. Although it might be a good idea to lay off the Canary light-show until we have somewhere better to practice… or at least an open field somewhere…" There was chuckle as this time the other Teen Titans moved; all of them going to train while the Allen siblings and Nico helped with the newbies.

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to put in a scene or two of the Allen siblings starting up their band, but it just didn't fit into the tone and direction of the chapter, so I apologise if you were expecting that and didn't get it. And any Marvel fans reading this… did you spot the inspiration for Dani's powers? Heh.
> 
> I hope you liked. Please comment or Kudos your appreciation.
> 
> KarryBeta out.


End file.
